I'm never saying goodbye
by KlaineLover1499
Summary: Blaine got into a car accident and didn't make it. Kurt declines NYADA and looks back on the day of Blaine's death. Character Death. Rating: Teen for character death. I do not own glee or the characters, but I do own this story's storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kurt just sits on the couch outside his room crying. Sometimes Burt would come down to see if he was okay and as if he would like to have some water or some food, but Kurt doesn't respond.

Kurt hasn't responded to anything in two weeks. Not since the love of his life was taken away from him far too early.

At one point Kurt had fallen asleep. When he awoke it was ten am. He got off the couch and fell to the floor and started crying. Burt came running downstairs to see what all the commotion was about but when he saw Kurt face first on the floor he went over to Kurt and just started hugging him.

Kurt was trying desperately to let his father and his friends in because he knows it is the only way he will heal, but he just couldn't. So, finally he got up the courage to tell Burt to go away and leave him alone.

Burt complied and just walked up the stairs and got himself a coffee when he heard the mail being delivered. He went over to get it and right as he was about to pick it up, his breath caught in his throat. At the top of the pile of mail was Kurt's letter of either acceptance or denial to NYADA. So, he picked it up and went over to the stairs leading to Kurt's room and dropped it down the stairs.

Kurt jumped when he heard something fall down the stairs. Kurt rolled his eyes and got up to go get it. When he picked up the envelope he noticed that it said NYADA on the front; he just started crying. Everything still reminded him of Blaine.

When Kurt had finally gotten his emotions under control he read what was in the letter and just about burst into tears again.

He had gotten in. He had gotten into NYADA, the school of his dreams, and yet he wasn't excited, he wasn't even happy, actually he was the opposite; he was miserable.

He wasn't going to NYADA, he had decided. He can't, not without Blaine. It was THEIR dream not HIS and in THEIR dream he would move to New York with Rachel, he was going to study at NYADA and in a year's time Blaine would be there and they could start their life together in New York.

But that wasn't going to happen. As much as Kurt wanted to say it was going to happen and say that the turn of events didn't, he just had to admit the truth.

Blaine was gone.

And Blaine wasn't coming back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Blaine, why it's so unscheduled of you to call me at this time."

"Well, I have been thinking. Maybe we don't need a schedule; I know how much you hate it."

"Awww. That's so sweet and dapper of you."

"I know."

"So, can you please pick me up tonight?"

"Well, I will have to wouldn't I? Seeing as it is my surprise date and you don't know where it is. So, see you at 9?"

"Okay, well I have to go. Class starts in like 30 seconds."

"Aw. Alright, I'll see you tonight."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

And with that, Kurt runs to class and just reaches the door before the teacher closes it.

After two long brutal hours of school it was finally the time everybody was waiting for … Summer Vacation!

So, after glee club; Kurt ran to his car and drove straight home so that he could get started on his hair.

"I'm finally finished getting ready on time." Kurt said to himself as he saw that it was eight fifty-five pm. Blaine should be her in five minutes.

Okay its 9 o'clock so Blaine should be here any second.

10 minutes pass.

Then 15.

Then 20.

Finally Kurt gets a call from Blaine's house, but it isn't Blaine on the other end of the phone. Its Blaine's maid and what she said changed Kurt's life forever.

"Hi, it's me Blaine's maid."

"Hi, it's Kurt; Blaine was supposed to be here a while ago. Do you know where he might be?"

"Yes actually, that is why I called; I am deeply saddened to inform you that Blaine just got into a car accident, he is in the hospital and it doesn't look like he will make it."

"Ohmygod, what hospital is he at, what room is he in?"

"He is in the West Lima Hospital, room 129."

He said a quick "thank you" and hung up the phone. He ran downstairs, through the front door and into his car.

He drove all the way to the hospital without another care in the world because the love of his life was in the hospital and might be dying.

When he reached the hospital he ran in as fast as he could, he ran past the receptionist who was screaming at him to walk. He ran down a hallway turned left, ran down another hallway; turned left again and there it was. There was Blaine's room.

The door was closed but he could hear Blaine's parents in the room. So, Kurt decided to knock on the door. Right away he heard Blaine's mom invite him in, and when she saw who it was; she told Kurt something that would shatter his world forever.

Blaine was not going to make it. The doctors said he had a couple of minutes to a couple hours at most.


End file.
